Amelia
by Tessington
Summary: Amelia is an orphan since she could remember. But what happens when a certain someone saves her from this hell and what if she agrees to help him in his plans? Terrible at summaries! Please give it a go and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She just lay there, exhausted. Her pitch black hair spread across the bed as she let a tear roll down her cheek. She felt so alone, with no one left that she loved. A dead end in her life that she had only just reached until now. Everyone was afraid of her. And there was nothing she could do to change that.

Her name was Amelia, Amelia Frost. She was fourteen and she was an orphan since she could remember. Every night they had to drug her in fear that she might do something. They, as in the people who now looked after her in the children's home and watched her 24/7. You see, Amelia wasn't just a simple girl who liked boys and make-up, no; she had special problems as they called them. For every night, her skin would turn abnormally blue with patterned scars on her face. Her eyes would take the colour of blood red. Not only that, but she was ice cold and no-one dared touch her; not even when she was "human".

* * *

Amelia's POV

_I stared him in the eyes. Just like the night before. His beautiful, emerald green eyes staring back at me. We stood there for what seemed like hours before he leaned in to kiss me. I deepened the kiss as he kept his tight grip in my waist. Unfortunately he pulled back and like always, he whispered into my ear, "My dear Amelia, I am coming for you, you will not be alone no more, I promise."_

She woke up to a boring grey ceiling once more, confused but comforted from the dream; the thought that someone , her knight in shining armour, was one day going to save her from this hell. She looked at her hand to see her turning back to her original colour. Wishing that she could stay in bed and hide from the day, she was hungry. So she got up and changed into her usual pair of ripped, light blue jeans and an oversized, faded dark green long sleeved t-shirt that came down to her thighs.

She walked out of her room leaving her hair sway softly at her waist as she tiptoed down to the kitchen trying not to wake anyone as she did. No-one had come down yet so Amelia decided to take her breakfast up to her room. She grabbed a bowl, milk and some cereal but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"You're early"

It was Dr Banner. Dr Banner was probably the closed person to a friend she got. The only reason for that is because he is the only one who is not terrified of her.

"And?" Amelia replied.

"And, you know you're supposed to wait until I come"

"But I was hungry, how much harm can I do when no-one is here anyway?"

He sighed and sat down while gesturing for her to come over.

"Anyhow, how did you sleep last night?" He asked

"I had the dream again, with the man with black hair, every time he keeps saying the exact same words; 'My dear Amelia, I am coming for you, you will not be alone no more, I promise.'"

"And this is the ninth time this has happened, yes?"

Amelia nodded her head to confirm.

"That is all for now, I will check up on you before you go to sleep as usual, okay?"  
"Okay" She agreed, as she was left alone once more.

* * *

It was now 10:30; Dr Banner was putting Amelia to sleep once more and locked the door this time as he went out so she wouldn't be able to leave.

Amelia could feel herself falling into unconsciousness as once again she dreamt of him.

_He was there, but he was rushed this time; breathing heavily._

"_My dear Amelia, I am coming, tomorrow night. Do not fret Amelia. We will be together. I promise." He said taking one step back. "I promise."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I shall be there dear Amelia, I promise." And with those words he disappeared._

_Yet I still stood here. It was dark and I could see nothing. Just then, someone grabbed my hand. I screamed but their hand was held over my mouth muffling it. "Do not be fooled by my brother," He said deeply, "he will not come for you, an orphaned girl who has no purpose. What makes you think he's coming?"_

"_No, he will come, he promised."_

"_But he won't, he lied to you, and you have believed him."_

"_NOOO!" I screamed in his face. This was wrong; he is coming. I repeated to myself quietly until I woke up._

She was woken up by a certain someone shaking her.

"Dr Banner?" I said

"Amelia, what on earth happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked still partially upset from the dream.

"You were screaming in your sleep, what was happening?"

"He said he was coming, tomorrow night, to take me somewhere, but that was all." She lied. But still Dr Banner did not look convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Rate and Review it, I would really appreciate it and please tell me if it's good or not maybe even suggest some ideas of wheat should happen next? =^-^=Thanks**

Loki's POV

Just as I promised, I was making my way to my dear Amelia Frost. Since she was little I knew her, with her big blue eyes and thick black locks. I was the one who placed her in her home then to take her for myself, but there had been things in his way of that. Even now that horrible green creature had found her and was finding out things that I did not want him to. Never the less, I am coming now. We will be together, like we should have years before.

Normal POV

Amelia suddenly bolted up in bed. She had the exact dream as the night before except it stopped half way through. She noticed her window was open and when to close it. She relished the cold night wind that blew in her face. Breathing in deeply, she slowly closed the window. She turned around wishing to go to bed again seeing as it was still only 2:30 in the morning; but instead of facing her bed, she collided into something solid. She looked up to see huge green emerald eyes staring down at her. Somehow he reminded her of someone but no names came to mind.

"Who are you?" She said shakily

"I, my dear, am Loki, and I have come to take you to your rightful home."

She gasped slightly when she realised who he was,

"You're the one who has been in my dreams! I...I…." she stumbled

"Shhhh, do not fret my dear I am here." He said as he moved his hands up to settle on her hips. "Now, shall we go?

"Where to?" She dared to ask

"I shall tell you once we have arrived for I do not have long, and it would spoil it wouldn't it?" he clarified.

She gave a small nod; unsure of what to say.

"Close your eyes, Amelia, and hold tight." He instructed.

She did as she was told; closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders. She was scared out of her mind, literally. She that she was being controlled and her mind was shouting out her to stop, but she couldn't. She felt somehow that she could trust him.

Suddenly she felt as though her stomach was being ripped out of her body. Her head was spinning and throbbed badly. She didn't even realise that the man from her dreams was talking to her and stoking her hair.

"Darling," he said, "My dear Amelia, are you all right?"

"Yes" she replied unsteadily

"Where are we?" She asked in amazement as she scanned her surroundings. They were surrounded by trees except from the humungous castle that stood right in from of the pair.

"This, my dear, is where I live and where you, my dear, shall stay with me." He replied.

Amelia was not sure how to react. It was still dark but she could easily see the castle where Loki lived. She had always wanted to be away from the little orphanage that she lived all her life in.

Loki held out his hand for me to take and lead us in. the first few steps were slow seeing as she had not recovered fully from the, unexpected transport.

He took me through and stopped at a door which he opened and showed me in. it was a bedroom with silk bed covers which looked very inviting indeed.

Loki noticed Amelia staring at the bed and chuckled.

"You may sleep if you may. It must be very confusing for you my dear. Rest and I shall answer your questions in the morning."

Amelia gave a small nod of clarification and ran her fingers across before she pulled the covers back and stepped in. Without a word she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep without even considering Loki watching her she did so.

Loki's POV

I watched as young Amelia fell asleep in a tick admiring her as she did so. He had never noticed until now, but Amelia was becoming a beautiful woman with a curvy body that swayed from side to side as she walked.

I sat down into one of the armchairs that had been placed beside the bed. Her skin was turning into the same deep blue colour that matched my skin when in his Jotun form.

It was the most beautiful thing I had seen for years. I just hoped she trusted me as I did her.

**Please Rate and Review it, I would really appreciate it and please tell me if it's good or not maybe even suggest some ideas of wheat should happen next? =^-^=Thanks**


End file.
